Bertie Gilbert Fanfiction
by Dockers
Summary: Frankie joins a new school, she's expecting the worst, but when a mysterious and handsome young boy ventures into her science class, he unwinds feelings she never knew she ever had!
1. Chapter 1

I pace the delicate structure of my almost stupidly small room in doubt. My mum is forever babbling on the phone to her contemptible boyfriend, who is, may I add, almost 10 years younger than her and an absolute dick! But I can't complain. He does buy me my weekly magazine in order to "bond" with me at my mums' request so the thought of hopelessly dreaming over Zac Efron is enough to keep me going for a few days and live with it.

But yeh. It's 8:22am and I am anxiously waiting in pain for my uncanny mother to hang up and drive me to school. Sylvia young… Sounds posh right? I don't know, it's a special school for particularly talented people and I am "lucky" enough to be gifted with the voice of an angel – as my nanna calls it.

I suppose I am quite good, I mean I've won my fair share of competitions but I'm no star. So getting into Sylvia young was like winning to lottery… to my mum.

I'd have preferred to stay in Middlesex if it was me. But what can you do?

"oh finally, for gods name mother", I declare to my mum.

"sorry darl, Mickey was just so lovely and I lost track of time."

"Uh okay. Can we just go pleeease?"

So off we pop.

Into the gales of central-ish London, and into my new future.

It seems a lot warmer here than northern London, well I spose it is more industrial and my, it is half posh! So I guess I should've seen it coming when entering the school… It was like being a moldy chip in a crisp packed of crunchy, flavoursome, darling ones. I was an absolute brute. There's me with my oaky brown, wind-swept hair - because it can't be controlled when it comes to weather, scruffy rolled up sleeves and glaring hazel eyes. They all pierced their faces towards me in doubt. Oh sorry I'm not tangerine toned and have dried up white-bleached hair. Giddy god.

I mean, I'm not that bad.. am I?

In my old school I was always told that I wasn't "half bad" or "bang-tidy" but as a flattering request of course although it did always seem to be the hormonal "I'm not a virgin" boys.

Yeh.. basically, all the girls in this school are stunning, or, trying to be stunning.

Feeling a little depressed, I gather my new river island bag (that took 2 months to save up for) and the utterly unsightly p.e bag that I couldn't argue against my mum to not bring. Shes said "it's cute"? I'll never understand.

So I peck her a goodbye kiss and trek off to my first lesson. I have science with Miss Hut-chik-ing-ston? Whaa? Pondering.

I knock softly and a startled class glare back at my lonely figure. I mumble a question of where to be and a gloomy, sarcastic looking woman? With also browny-oak hair stares back then points to the deserted chair in the corner by an empty two seated desk.

I clamber into its supportive frame and lean on it in worry. The class whisper the odd word but it seems we're doing book work so I take the time to rest.

A few eternal minutes pass until a sudden vibration at the door wakes my sleeping body and I flex upwards. A young boy staggers in.

I'm mesmerised by his soft, wavy, dirty-blonde hair as it wraps round the clear, pale skin of his face and two beautifully placed, sea coloured eyes catch mine. He then longingly whispers to the gloomy teacher behind the desk and apologises it seems. She nods and he then skids up the isle towards me. My heart pounds and it skips beat after beat until I realise I've been staring at him all this time so cautiously look away.

I wish he doesn't sit next to me. I'd be mortified. But it's okay because he perches on the table in front of me, next to a strange looking boy with bright orange hair. Must be a young Ed Sheeran I giggle to myself before a confused looking blonde boy senses my lauighter and looks around.

Shit! What do I say? I must look like a complete idiot.

"uuh, can I borrow a pen?" The ravishing blondey asks.

"y-y-yeh sure'ee", I stutter nervously and scurry around in my bag – showing it off until a little biro jumps out and hands itself to him. I suddenly become lost in his eyes. Then his delicate voice sounds a "thanks.." as he turns away.

I let out a gasp of air and remorse on our special 10 seconds together. Then once again turns around but this time im trying a sensual smile, flashing my newly-pearly whites that I've been working on with a 2 week whitening paste.

He voluptuously tells me his name.

"hi, don't think we've met, I'm Bertie, Bertie Gilbert".


	2. Chapter 2

I grasp my detention slip - as it seems I've managed to bag myself one already and enter an unusually empty room that looks like a drama room but with desks. Then a young, enthusiastic teacher smiles flamboyantly at me and sends me to a seat. I sit in despair and day dream over a handsome blonde boy for the majority of the time until the real life thing enters the room and disturbs my doze.

Yet again I can't help but stare in delight and shock. But this time, instead of him glancing at me for a second, he unexpectedly attacks me with a 5 second voluptuous grin – causing my ovaries to explode. Metaphorically of course… and then I'm in a sudden time lapse of obscure thoughts.

Do I smile back? Do I play hard to get? Ooh my god, he's gorgeous. All this thinking is making it hard to breathe so I courageously ask to be excused for a while to get some water and escape.

On my journey around I find time to explore this new school of mine and it's surprisingly nice. (Except for the majority of bastardly students). Then my mind re-arranges itself warning me of my return to detention, so I sprint round numerous corridors until I find the room.

I enter unknowingly, trying not to make eye contact with him in case of something socially suicidal occurring. None the less, I can see in the corner of my eye that he's looking at me.

I keep calm and mutely tip toe to my chair which seems to be next to his.

O Lord.

We sit in silence for roughly 10 minutes, each minute my heart shudders, particularly when Bertie moves.

Everything he does is just perfection.

The way he drags he hand gracefully across the little fringe of hair he has and ruffles it up; the way he taps his fingers on the table in waiting, the way he blinks so softly without a shudder, the way his bum-looking chin is so smooth looking and twitches every now and then and even the way he twiddles his pen is enough to make me go crazy. Oh wait… That's my pen? I glare at it aghast until he clocks and I can see him gently start to lean towards me.

His masculine, boney hand edges closer until his flawless utopian face is less than 4 cm away from my slowly-redding face.

"psst" he declares in a whisper.

"I forgot to give you this…"

He hands me the pen and as he does, our eyes meet once again. This time we're much closer and the sensual bluey green colour of his becomes more apparent and tranquille. They warm my greeny-brown ones and engulf them, and then they become a state of dismay and fulfilment.

His perfectly poised lips stare at mine and the only thing stopping me from snogging his soul out is my reputation. And of course the desk..

None the less, our spectacular performance has appeared to have gathered a crowd. Then we both turn to face miss in embarrassment. But he saves us both by announcing his polite handing back of the pen which saves the moment. We ponder out of the room like a pack of star struck fans into a stadium which forces me to get caught behind everyone. Then finally, I'm free!


	3. Chapter 3

Strolling out of school, the mid-november frost stabs the nakedness of my face. I feel it turning pale, which is sometimes a good thing because by now my makeup has probably escaped my face

*sigh*

But I am all of a sudden mesmerised by the bright and beautiful surroundings of London in winter. It may be cold, but it is utterly beautiful. I am half way home and walking (seeing as my mum has failed to pick me up) when a familiar person comes into view. They stand up poised on a questionable brick wall. Bertie.

I quickly decide on a plan of walking past un-noticable and hope he doesn't see me. Great idea that was. Before I get any closer, I spastically trip over an unstable tile on the floor and race forwards towards the ground.

FU-U-U-CK!

My eyes are pierced at the floor, getting ready to come into contact and my arms race round as if I they are on steroids but they don't seem to be able to protect me.

Moments later my face emerges from its bedded pavement and I am completely and utterly M.O.R.T.I.F.I.E.D.

There stands Bertie fricken Gilbert to my rescue. He has a distressed but slightly quirky face expression.

"you okay there?" he anxiously asks.

"I think so" I reply with a groan.

-awkward silence-

Well that is until both of our hysterical laughs break it.

"Ah, I'm such a clums" I giggle in pain.

Then his soft, strong hands start to grip my frail ones and he pulls me up heroically.

I remorsefully thank him and grin ambiguously.

"thanks for the pen also" I lapse out also.

"My plessure, aha! So.. I never really got your name?"

"oh.. It's Frankie."

For the rest of the way home, we walk together. He is a surprisingly, very persistent person. I couldn't argue him against walking me because he lives the opposite way to me apparently. But he's scared that I'll collapse from concussion or something.

Every now and then, our hands even brush by each other's and I get butterflies. I also have the urge to hold it. But I don't of course.

We talk about general things and I explain to him my story of coming to his school. I do still miss my old school but his place seems to have more positive things than negative now I've met Bertie.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days I had been so excited for. Just to see his face. But I never did. Not for 1 and a half weeks. Then when I thought I should get back to reality and stop day dreaming about this boy who I hardly know and forget the fantasy, I saw him.

But he wasn't alone.

He was smooching the face off a girl. I know her quite well, but we weren't close. I felt crushed.

It was as if he had cheated on me, but we weren't even going out and I didn't even know if he had feelings for me in the same way I had feelings for him.

I walked past trying to control the tears and hid my face with my hair. As I was about to turn the corner, I glanced at him for a split second, he was looking at me too but I just looked away and left.

For the last week of school before half term, I was ill. Quite lucky really because I didn't really want to see him – try to get my mind off boys.

It was quite nice, I spent the majority of it sleeping, watching childhood films, house hunting episodes and reading the extra doses of magazines Mickey had brought me.

On the Wednesday I had been sleeping all day after a pounding headache but was then rudely awakened by a knocking at the door around 4:30. So I slipped off the sofa, popped on a dressing gown and tied my hair into a messy bun.

I hoped it was the mail man but I couldn't check because there was no peep hole like in my last house.

So I opened the door, peered round the corner and died a little inside because there stood a wind-swept hunk of lankiness called Bertie.

He bit his lip at the sight of my delirious and slightly thwarted face then forced out a "Hi" with a lazy hand gesture.

I stuttered a "hello" trying to control my urge to shout at his innocent little face about how he "cheated on me".

It turns out he was sent to give me Miss Hutchingsons homework which made me feel a little depressed because I thought he was here to generally see me.

So I thanked him and went in for a hug but he seemed to be doing that too so we just ended up bashing into each other full of discontent.

It was outrageously awkward.

That evening I had imagined how our meeting should've gone, it went something like this:

Me: oh hi bertie

Him: oh hi Frankie

Me: so, this is nice

Him: Yes. Indeed. So, you're looking well, want to go out?

Me: oh okay sure.

Well not as pathetic as that, but still, my mind got the gist of things.

SLEEP

I had returned from the dead after Christmas to be welcomed into an overly excited school getting ready for their yearly play which molly and becca had decided to audition for (my two besties, yeh I haven't talked about them yet).

So I awkwardly agreed to audition with them for a bit of bants..

Yeh.

As we arrived at the main hall I could smell the tension. People had generally planned their life around this production!

Right? Well we crept in behind what seemed like a lifetime queue of waiting, and believe it or not, they were all auditioning for the part of Masie in "once upon a dream", a romcom I have heard. And the best part of all is that the main man role has been taken by a royal hunk of bang-worthy-ness from year 11.

Maybe I'll actually try to get noticed if the prize is a kiss with this "hottie". I mean, what's so bad about that?

Obviously the first handfuls of girls were ameturish but as it got on, they were getting better. None the less, the judges were not in favour of any of them, Becca told me that you can tell if a judge likes one of them, and no signs have been noticed yet.

So then it was Molly, and me and Becca belted out an enthusiastic applaud as she entered the stage because she had an insy bit of performing sickness.

She sung "sweet dreams" by Beyonce, I must admit, she was amazing. Hard for me to follow, but I got up the courage and went next.

I was singing "Run" by Snow Patrol. A true fave of mine.

I had my own twist on it of course but I wasn't expecting to win so just tried my best.

Oh and half way through my chorus of "if you ha-a-ave a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice.." a baffled Bertie appeared at the back of the hall leaning on a pole structure with a smug look.

I was completely dismayed but he somehow pushed me on and the crowd were.. stunned?

Even Becca and molly, but I think they were more stunned because they knew of my crushems on bertie and seeing him at the back as I was singing would cause anyone to look shocked.

When I finished, no-one spoke. A stunned bertie looked around in amazement and came strolling over as I sheepishly left the stage not knowing if I was good or if I had un-knowingly barfed everywhere and that shook everyone to silence.

Just as he was about to speak to me, a judge stood up and applauded then asked for me to be positioned as milie right away!

Nah-ah.

Becca and Molly broke the awkwardness and ran over to me screaming forcing Bertie away..

But before anything else happened, an oldish blonde going grey judge stood galvanized at the thought of me and Bertie.

She wanted him to be the main… boy.

At this point I had fainted in my head and so had Becca and Molly by the looks of it.

!

I was going to sing, dance, act watevs and FLIPPING KISS HIM.

I didn't even know if he was talented or not but they didn't seem to care.

Then that night I had done some research, you wouldn't believe it, but, yes, but, Bertie, you ready for this, Bertie is like a fricken famous actor.

Mhmm, I know

Mhmm, he's been in shit-loads of stuff and he's got a youtube channel.

I think it's happened – I think I've fallen for Bertie Gilbert.


	5. Chapter 5

"babes, Frankie babes wake up honey" my mums voice rattles

"Go aay-waay" I moan and roll over in my cushioned heaven of a bed.

"Frankie you've got to go to school, it's the last day of rehearsals for the play. I'm putting all my hopes up for you to do well because you're my future honey, I expect big things from you"

"mum it's not like world famous movie producers are going to sign me up for Hollywood after one play for christs sake" I grunt and close my eyes again

"oh don't be so negative but by the way, your friend is downstairs so you better get up now, I don't think I can keep _him_ entertained for much longer"

HIM? Oh FUCKING HELL has Bertie actually invited himself into my house? I roll over in doubt then drag my body upwards and slump to the bathroom.

But as I exit I remember a sudden drastic piece of information, I don't have to wear uniform today as it's rehearsals.

Shitshitshitshitshit! What am I going to wear?

I shuffle round my room throwing clothing everywhere but finally decide on this -** cgi/set?id=54315580**

Then slap on some makeup.

I gallop down the stairs to see a smitten Bertie staring up at me, there's a silence until I break it with a "Bert, you're looking very erh, nice" with a giggle because of his very eccentric fashion choice – some bright blue chinos, a purple buttoned up top and a very clashed greeny purple jacket.

"Alright Frankie, but seriously we're going to be late, huz up will you" with a cheeky smile.

I do love how close we've become since the play, I'll be sad when it ends.

So I grab some food and my script then head for the door.

We arrive at school fashionably late but we don't have class so it's alright then head for the hall.

People are bouncing around all excited and practicing their lines, I glance over to Molly and Becca with a cheesy grin but they're busy sorting out their costumes to have a chat so I place my bag down and stumble over to Miss Cadie (the plays "director"), ready to rehearse.

She glares at me because of my lateness but sends me up onto the stage with Bertie.

We rehearse it perfectly until the last few lines where Bertie's character declares his love for me and we have to kiss, but we've never rehearsed the kiss yet as Cadie says we need to save it for when we're most prepared. Like, what does that even mean? I've been looking forward to the kiss for months but tbh, im properly scared.

Bertie's probably expecting this amazing tonsel tennis game but in all seriousness, I've never kissed a boy before.

Well not properly. I kissed this guy called Ethan in my old school once when we were like 13 but it was a dare and his breath smelt of mushrooms so I didn't last long.

On the way home, me and Bertie are chatting about the days rehearsals when he brings up the kiss.

"You know Frankie, I've actually been really worried about this play, well really, im worried about our kiss" he anxiously announces.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"well like, if it's the first time we kiss in the play, it might look really awkward if you know what I mean?"

"yeahh, I suppose", my heart is beating unbearably at this moment "what do you suppose we do about it?"

"maybe we should, er, maybe, er … practise?"

I look at him curiously then. I look into his sea blue eyes, at his swooshed, layered, blond fringe and his perfectly clear face.

He grunts then enthusiastically, "yeah you're right, that's silly. Besides, we only need to kiss on the lips right? It might look more realistic then."

My heart falls.

"Frankie? Frankie are you okay?" he questions with lowered brows.

"oh yeh, yeh sorry, dazed out for a bit then", did I say anything about it being silly? Whaat.

"well cya later for the play, don't get too worried" he laughs

"yeh, baaye" I wave and head into my house.

Only a kiss on the lips? I think

Only a KISS ON THE LIPS? Blooming hell, is that all he wants from me?

Im totally smitten for him but he only wants a kiss on the lips.

Oh Franky, what've you gotten into?


	6. Chapter 6

It's the night of the play. I've spent all evening practising and hoping everything goes well and my mums been there pushing me along but she drops the bombshell on me that her AND Mickey are going to watch me.

My god how I hate Mickey at the moment, he's so facking mean to my mum, she doesn't even notice.

And he's a right pain in the arse, no monthly magazine can add up to his bastardy ways but I suppose I have to live with it.

"mum, im going now, I'll see you in a few hours.. please don't embarrass me"

"embarrass you? Frankie when have I ever embarrassed you?"

"just don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

"don't worry honey, good luck!"

"yeh see ya later franks" Mickey replies as he smacks my mums bum from behind.

I close the door.

Ugh I hate him.

"well hello stranger" a familiar voice echoes from the end of my pathway.

Bertie. My body smiles.

"sup berts" I say with a slight –pissed off- of a tone.

"someones a bit roudy, ey?" he diddles.

"nah, its nothing."

"oh come on, don't want my main girl to be pissed off before a big show, you can tell me anything" he's too sweet to neglect so I tell him.

"ugh it's just my mums boyfriend, he's a proper cunt"

"wait, the one with the like blondey brown hair, looks a bit like a, a.."

"douche? Yeh him" I reply.

"oh, I thought they broke up?" he asks uneasily.

"No? I wish."

"oh, okay" he says.

Bertie still looks a bit fishy but I let it go.

…

So, this is it.

Im standing back stage, ready for my last scene.

The one where me and Bertie kiss..

I'd rather be anywhere than here right now, but theres nothing I can do about it.

I wait for my cue then enter the stage…

"Oh Masie, I've never had the guts to tell you this. But I–I–I , I love you so dearly. My heart shudders every time I see you. Your face, its perfection my love, oh why must you run off with that chappy Timothy, he's no good for you"

"Gerald, why do you do this to me." I weep.

"the park, the farm, that evening by the priory, were they all to seduce me?"

"yes I admit it" he prowls

"I, I just didn't want you to run off with him when a perfect suitor is standing right infront of you. I love you Maisie, can't you see that?" Bertie whines. He's a great actor I must say.

"Oh Gerald, just shut-up and kiss me will you?"

This was it. This is it.

He walks towards me quickly, his soft and generous hands grab mine then he leans in for the kiss.

But just then, the curtains fall and we're jolted by a sudden applause of cheers and claps.

We never got to kiss.

We look at each other's startled faces in doubt. I can tell Bertie was just as upset as I was.

But before I can mourn over that disaster, the rest of the cast run on stage and we join hands, mine interlocked with Berties once again and we bow to the audience.

I do feel very proud although and relieved that it's over and nothing embarrassing happened despite the never happening kiss.

Oh well.

…

I clumber out of the classroom positioned as my dressing room and head to the hall to see my mum.

But to my surprise she is standing there talking to a very proud looking Mrs Gilbert and a very awkward looking Bertie.

He sees me and sends me a heart-jerking smile.

Then my mum realises I'm coming towards her and she runs to cradle me in her arms.

"OH FRANKIE YOU WERE AMAZING, IM SO PROUD. I CANT BELIEVE IT!" she screams.

"mum, mum, youre drowning me" I moan

"oh deal with it, im never letting go now" she replies.

A hysterically laughing Bertie stands infront of me as she lets go.

"all I got was a pat on the back and a welldone" he jutters.

I throw him a cheeky grin.

"well we better get going, I have to call your gran, she'll be beaming to hear about this" my mum declares.

"okay one minute, I left something in my dressing room" I say

"ill come with you" Bertie surprisingly replies.

We walk side by side to the classroom chatting like excited little children at the perfectiveness of the play.

"yeah it went perfect. Except for of course the kiss" he stutters

"oh yeh, that was a pitty. Was looking forward to it" I tease.

He flashes me a grin.

"Well if you were that keen to kiss me…" he glares at me with his kill a girl eyes.

Then the next thing I know we're only mm apart from the tips of our noses.

I can feel the breath of his mouth surrounding me as he grabs my waste to bring me closer.

His soft, seluctuant lips are almost pressing on mine until they finally meet and we close our eyes.

I place my hands round his neck and pull him into me.

Our lips move in sync and minutes seem to pass.

Its sensational, I feel sparks after every second and my heart is beating way faster than it really should be.

That is until he pulls away and gives me a cheeky smile.

He turns around and walks away.

"see you around Frankie"

I stand there weak at the knees in shock, my lips still tasting of his peppermint breathe.

That was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to bed that night smiling.

Un-controllably really.

Does this mean he likes me then? Does this mean we're dating? Or will date?

Christ Frankie, it's your first boyfriend.

-deep thinking-

After a good 3 hours of thinking, I fell into a deep sleep but woke up the next morning with a curious feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

It might've been the influence of my dream pushing me to believe that because I dreamt that Bertie turned out to be a scary 50 year old in disguise - creepy right?

But I didn't want it to ruin my good mood so popped on some clothes for the day and headed downstairs.

** /cgi/set?id=54365774**

As I came downstairs, my mum looked really beaten.

Her eyes were red from what seemed like crying and I noticed she had a bruise on her arm.

She saw me staring so quickly glanced over and smiled then asked me what I wanted for breakfast.

"just some toast, but I'll make it don't worry"

"okay, I'm going to get dressed honey"

Then she left the room.

I sighed.

But just as I could bite into my buttery covered heaven, the doorbell rang, shuddering my still half sleeping body.

So I potted over to the door and yanked it open to be surprised by a very sweet looking Bertie in yet again another interesting clothing choice.

I smile.

"hey Franks,"

"hey Berts"

-awkward silence-

"so um, I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me today?" He asks

"oh, um"

"no seriously you don't have to, its okay" he replies to my aghast face.

"no-no I want to" I flash a smile

"just give me a few minutes"

I head upstairs leaving an innocent looking Bertie in the doorway then grab my bag with contents of lip balm, money, oyster and my keys.

I run downstairs again and Bertie is talking to my mum.

Oh god.

"Frankie honey, you never told me Bertie was your boyfriend!" my mum gaggled out.

"muu-uum, he's not my boyfriend" atleast I don't think so?

"well he said he was taking you out today" she replied

"just as friends," me and berts both butted in.

Then I shovelled past her, pecked her cheek and headed out.

"That was so awkward, sorry" I moan at Bertie.

"no, obvious mistake" he replies.

"but the thing is, I was kind of hoping, by the end of the day, you might want to consider it?" he then asks.

My face then turns into some sort of hideous shock state.

"look you don't have to decide yet, but I thought I could take you out today and then see how you feel, yeh?"

I nod.

Oh my god.

We pop onto the tube and head for somewhere but he won't tell me where.

So I anxiously wait until we get off at a stop I've never heard of before.

We clamber out of the tube doors into crowds of people and loud music.

Bertie grabs my hand softly and sparks fly through my body. "hold on" he yells.

Then he races through the hectic crowd and out into the open air dragging me along behind him.

We are welcomed to a massive festival of floats and singers bobbing along the road. There are colours everywhere and dancers with beautiful costumes passing us.

I gasp with delight at the sight infront of me.

Bertie is staring at me smiling, looking into my eyes.

I peer over to him and smile with a giggle back at him.

He takes my hand again "come on, this wasn't what I wanted to show you. We'll catch it again later"

We've been walking for a few minutes until the parades music has faded away and a more bubbly music enters my ears.

It sounds like a carnival and to my happiness, it is one!


	8. Chapter 8

"Please tell me you like rides?" he questions

"LO-OVE THEM!" I reply

We both laugh.

He asks where we should go first but I'm spoilt for choice. I can't decide.

"okay we'll go to the haunted mansion" he declares.

My heart falls. I love rides but im such a chicken when it comes to things like that.

"what? Are you scared Frankie?" he teases.

"just a little…" I reply un-confidently.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand"

Oh, he'll hold my hand?

We enter the little 2 seater carriage and im squeezing his hand tightly.

My eyes are half open but I don't want to look up so berry my head in his chest.

He pops his head on top of mine and puts his arm round my shoulders.

Every now and then I hear him jump a little and can't help but laugh, but I don't want to open my eyes.

Then finally the ride is over, we hop out and he pulls me into him comfortingly.

"you okay bubs?" he asks

"I'll survive" I laugh.

We spent the rest of the day at the carnival; he brought me candy floss, won me a stuffed toy and never refused to hold my hand.

But then it had started to get dark so he grabbed my hand as usual and we headed over to the big wheel.

He bows and kisses my hand.

"May I have this ride m'lady?"

I nod with a toothy smile.

He leads me into the little cabin and sits next to me.

We have a really deep conversation then, he makes me laugh so much. We were holding hands throughout the whole thing.

Then after about 3 spins round he says this-

"Frankie, I seriously love being around you. You make me smile like no other girl could. I think you're absolutely beautiful and you're so different to the other girls at this school that It makes me want you so much more. Ever since I saw you perching at that bag table in science, I knew there was something between us. So I just thought, if you'd like to, would you be my girlfriend?" As he said this, he grabbed a little box out of his jacket to reveal a beautiful little necklace with a key on the end.

** /wp-content/uploads/cache/IMG_7106_ **

The key represented a key "to my heart" yes I know it's cringey but it made my insides flutter.

He seriously liked me. A lot.

I gasped and grinned wide looking into his eyes then wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I'd love to" I whisper into his ear.

Bertie smiles enthusiastically then grabs my hands from his neck and places them on his knees.

"can I kiss you now?" he asks.

I'd always loved the thought of a boy asking to kiss me; it's so cute and romantic.

I tilt my head to the side and smile a "yes".

He comes into my face, his hands grab onto mine and they create friction.

His eyes never leave mine but then he pecks my cheek, then from my cheek he travels down to my lips.

They meet, distant at first but then it starts to feel normal.

They sync each other's movements. His lips so soft and distil, they're warm and comforting. Then I open my mouth slightly, letting his tongue enter.

It feels so weird at first like un-natural but I realise that it's Bertie and my heart faints.

I'd say we were kissing for a good few minutes until there were fireworks.

No literally, fireworks started to go off, shocking us both.

By this time we were right at the top of the wheel, it had stopped to let some people on.

We sat there, hand in hand, grinning like no other, staring at the fireworks that performed infront of us.

It was perfect.

Then the wheel headed down and we were let out.

He said we should head back to the parade for a while then leave as it was quite dark now.

So we pittled through the darkness, hand in hand until the sudden parade music jolted us awake.

There were now flashing lights and more people dancing, but then I realised the dancers were dragging spectators into the parade to dance with them.

Bertie gave me an eary look as I could tell he wasn't one for dancing, but this time I dragged him into the crowd in hope that we were forced to dance.

And I was right; a tall groovy, mixed race woman in a bright blue parade outfit grabbed my hand, which was holding berties, leading both of our bodies into the gathering of dancers.

He shrugged then grabbed my other lonely hand, and we started to bob and twirl to the African drumming.

I didn't care if we looked like utter twats; I was having fun with my new boyfriend and he made me so happy.

All I remember was smiling and laughing brightly until my face hurt.

Then once the parade had left the street we were on, an exhausted Bertie took me home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up with the biggest grin on my face.

I couldn't believe what was going on like who would've known this time last year that now I would be dating the most amazing, generous, kind, sweet and absolutely gorgeous Bertie Gilbert?

Sunguisnhgwnih. I just couldn't get him off my mind. I wanted to see him today but he had told me whilst dropping me off at my house last night that he was busy today with his friends.

So I had to forgive him and deal with it, well I suppose the goodnight smooch helped me along.

Hmm, what to do today heh?

After a little bit of effort I ended up with the result of staying at home and being lazy. Sounds good to me.

So I popped on some leggings and an oversized jumper then headed to the living room to watch some Jeremy Kyle.

Man Jeremy Kyle could lighten my mood any day, I suppose just laughing at others people arguments keeps me entertained….

But just as I strolled downstairs I could hear Mickey and my mum having a rowel.

"DON'T YOU DARE MICKEY, DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME!"

"OH I SEE HOW IT IS, I COME IN HERE, GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT BUT EVERYTHING JUST ISNT ENOUGH IS IT?" Mickey shouts. I don't like the way he's shouting at my mum, he sounds dangerous.

"MICKEY, DON'T YOU EVEN fU***ING START! THERES NO EXCUSE FOR YOU SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN BEHIND MY BACK THEN PRETENDING SHE WAS JUST A FRIEND. I SAW THE PICTURES, I SAW THE TEXTS, YOU DON'T EVEN FU***ING CARE ABOUT ME OR FRANKIE" the anger in my mums voice was building up and up.

I didn't want to enter their argument, so just perched on the bottom step listening in.

"OH OH, (Mickey's voice lowered now) Frankie? Frankie? That little brat, she just takes up this whole house, uses MY MONEY and I don't even get a thankyou in return. We could've easily gone off without her, off to Australia like we planned, but no, you had to stay, you couldn't leave her. But look what's happened now! If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be having this argument."

What? Mum was going to leave me? Leave me with who? Dad? She knows how much I hate him. I started to build up with anger and betrayal, my eyes watering.

"Mickey, you don't even dare! Staying with Frankie was the best decision of my life. I thought you would understand? I thought you were DIFFERENT. BUT NOW I SEE YOU'RE JUST A FU**ER LIKE THE REST OF 'EM." Just at that moment, I heard a massive body slap and then my mums scream.

I burst out into tears and ran into the kitchen to see my mum on the floor, in tears and Mickey, clenched fists staring at her.

He then saw me and pushed past, out the front door.

I was paused, crying my eyes out in horror glaring down at my insignificant mother. She was so tiny, a skinny frame unlike mine, her back turning her body into a ball.

I tried to hate her, tried so hard but I couldn't.

I reached down to touch her shoulder, she flinched.

"Frankie? Frankie? Oh no, you didn't hear all that did you?" she questions.

I just nodded, eyes watery and somber.

She then started to explain to me the story of Australia.

Turns out she was going to leave me because Mickey had a life in Australia, a rich one of sorts and a house. But they couldn't get me a Visa because I was too young and it was too expensive, so she thought of leaving me until I was old enough to understand and then I could decide to live with them or not, if things were going smoothly that is. But still, I can't believe she considered it! She knows how much I loved her, especially as a child and how much I detested my father.

I just couldn't see her doing something like that. Never.

I helped her up into a chair and got her an ice pack for the bruise on her face.

It looked terrible, all purple and putrid.

I would've stayed with her, but I needed to get out of the house, fuse off the anger within me and see Bertie.

…

As soon as I exited my door, I ran.

Ran so fast, I just needed my Bertie.

He did live about a 25 minute walk away. I would've been better off getting the bus but I wanted to run.

I ran up his pathway and slammed on the door.

My eyes had started to water up again, glistening in the pale white velvet of the sky.

I fidgeted, shaking my hands and knees. For christs sake Bertie, open your door!

I slammed on his door again and again and again, louder after each knock.

He wasn't answering, I think he was out.

I collapsed onto the icy patio of his front door, slumped my body into a shell and rested my face in my hands.

But thankfully, not long after I had deserted into a ball of emotions, a soft, bony hand placed itself on my knee.

I peered up to find an abashed pair of pellucid aqua eyes staring into my heart.

I leaped into his arms and burst out all my sorrows, sorrows of Mickey, sorrows of Australia and sorrows of my mum.

I had been yabbering on and on until a flabbergasted Bertie hushed me down and carried my slender body into his house and onto his sofa.

I was still crying and Bertie couldn't make out what I was saying so he just sat next to me, comforting me.

Eventually, I had collapsed in his arms and fell asleep, his body keeping me warm, his arms protecting me, his voice hushing me to calm.


	10. Chapter 10

I was awoken by the sound of an alarming ringing of my mobile.

The sudden shock that I wasn't in my own house made my head seem all translucent until I remembered what had happened this morning and let off a sigh of stress.

I picked up my phone as the ringing silenced itself: 5 messages and 3 missed calls.

I had one message from Becca, 3 from mum and 1 from Mickey?

The calls were all mum.

I didn't want to call her back, I still feel as though I couldn't trust her so I bluntly texted her:

"At Berties, staying for a while, don't call"

Wait no, I thought. I erased 'Berties' – "At a friend's, staying for a while, don't call" then sent it.

I didn't want her thinking me and Bertie were on a thing now, she might get worried we're doing stuff. She's far from the truth.

Then checked the message from Mickey: "Contact your mother, you're getting her worried, don't mess things up more than you already have." Sent 2:09pm

What? Why has Mickey texted me this after the argument? My mum can't have seriously forgiven him? After all he's done, she's forgiven him?

And why is he saying I've messed things up? For fu**s-sake!

I f**king hate him.

I fell back into the sofa, closing my eyes gently, trying to erase my thoughts of Mickey and mum and calm my anger.

I just wish I could forget it all.

….

I opened my eyes again about 10 minutes later and stare at the clock – 3:39pm

Gosh, I've been at Berties for ages, since 10, but thinking about it, where is Bertie? All I remember is falling asleep on his lap in tears; he must've thought I was going crazy.

I swing the living room door ajast and peer out into a deserted hallway then make my way up stairs into Berties attic room.

I push open his door in surprise that he's not there.

This is the first time I had seen his room in full, a little double bed to my left by a slanting ceiling opposite to a desk with an imac and piles of papers and figurines. The wall next to it covered in shelves of books and folders.

It's overall a mess, not like his personality, but it intrigues me.

I snoop around, through the garden of sheets and cutlery until I find a scruffy blue journal entitled "Dad" hidden behind walls of books.

I read through, admiring the pictures of a little long locked Bertie and a similar looking dad until it ends with a picture of some flowers and a date.

My heart falls; I feel the tears re-emerging in my beaten eyes.

Bertie's dad had died.

I quickly place the book back where I found it and wipe the escapee droplets from my face.

I can't handle any more drama, I think I just need to leave; I really should talk to mum.

None the less, hurdles just keep forcing themselves in front of me as a distressed Bertie perches behind me, teary as well.

The silent-ness of his entry was unknown so his presence scared me.

"wha-what are you doing Frankie?" He jutters.

"I, was looking for you, so came to your room"

There was a silence as Bertie glanced at the floor.

"Bertie, why didn't you tell me about your dad?" I apprehensively ask.

He then glances at me an uneasy look.

"You shouldn't be looking through my stuff Frankie"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious, I didn't realise" I reply.

"Yeah, you didn't realise" he says with anger.

"Maybe I should go" as I push past him and out the door, running down the stairs and into a cold, spiteful, December frost.

Tears then started to waterfall down my face, I couldn't contain them, and so I ran again. All the way home, just as this morning.

I stood by my front door unable to enter. Could this day possibly get any worse?

Maybe it could - before I could brace myself the door shook and Mickey stood there proud and obnoxious.

God I hated him

"You little twat, how dare you do this to your mother?" He growls.

I snarl at him, pushing him up to the wall with all my anger.

"Just fuck off Mickey, okay?"

"Don't you talk to me like that you little brute, now apologise" he fights back.

"Oh just shut-up and go back to your meagre council flat, no one wants you here" I snap.

"Little cow" he shouts.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" My mother appears from the living room, looking just as tired and saddened than this morning.

"Oh don't you start now. You're just as bad as her" he retaliates.

"Oh just get out you repulsive man and if I see you round here again, I'll call the police I swear" she snaps back.

"You wouldn't. We all know you'll be back into my care in no time; you can't resist me Diana." And on that, he leaves.

I run into my mother's arms, careful not to hurt her frame with the impact. We both sob into each other until I part.

"Mum, why did you let him back into the house after what he did to you?"

"I didn't, he forced his way in, just after you left. He said he was sorry, wanted to talk, sort things out. But turns out he was trying to convince me to run away with him. But I never would, believe me Franks. You're my life, I wouldn't do it. So I told him that and he got really angry. He was about to leave until you came in, I don't know why he was standing up for me, but he was."

I just hugged her again. "I love you mum" I cry.

"I love you too sweetie, I really do" she whispered into my head as she stroked my hair soothingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys just thought I'd say thank you for reading this far and for all the great responses. It's really appreciated. But I think the story may come to an end soon but to keep you guys happy, I'll write a few more chapters only if you give me ideas though. Just write them in the comments or pm me and I will try to use most if all of them. So yeah, thankyou and enjoy chapter 11, I look forward to your responses and ideas!**

It seems I've fallen into a habit of waking up happy recently.

But this habit has ended, drastically. But everything must end eventually. Right?

I woke up, my face stained with tears, still being able to taste the broken flavour of salt on my tongue.

I squint at myself in the mirror opposite my bed to reveal a sweaty, red eyed girl.

I had dreamt of Bertie last night, of him running from me, teasing me, laughing at me. That's why I was all sweaty.

The horror of my appearance influenced me for a shower.

But as showers go, we always end up deep thinking about life and loves for the majority, ignoring the general concept of showering.

My deep shower thoughts this morning were just Bertie. That's all. Bertie.

He was running through my mind like a tidal wave, he wouldn't stop.

I had heard that if they're tecniqually "running through your mind" then they're angry with you.

Well he wasn't actually running through my mind but I wouldn't blame him if he was angry? I was snooping through his room, uninvited. Took something private and then confronted him with it.

If someone brought up my brute of a father, I would neglect them too I suppose.

Bertie and his dad must've been really close.

But what can I do, it's over. He hasn't contacted me, I haven't contacted him, and we'll leave it at that.

None the less, you can't fully please a girl especially with a broken heart.

I had to do some Bertie stalking.

His facebook page wasn't updated since last week and I had no other form of stalkige to use.

Unless he has twitter? I thought.

I don't have twitter myself but I could find him?

So that's exactly what I did, typing:

B.e.r.t.i.e _ G.i.l.b.e.r.t [search]

A dirty blond boy with glaring blue eyes appeared on my screen: bertwg97

I clicked it cautiously but rather excited.

bertwg97

Bio: English **youtuber.** I make pretty mediocre vlogs and stuff. One video does have bears though.

YOUTUBER? How did I not know he was a youtuber?

I wonder if he's well known. I glance to his followers… fucking hell Bertie! He's got 80k followers?

I'm not a twitter nerd or anything but I know what followers are and he, he has a lot.

But before I click his youtube, I scroll down, peering through his tweets. I have no idea how to work this but my eyes are directed to a collection of tweets…

21hours ago:

bertwg97 "ugh, why can't relationships just be simple?"

20hours ago:

bertwg97 "guys I'm fine seriously, stop worrying."

20hours ago:

bertwg97 "Yes, I admit. It's girl trouble"

18hours ago:

Retweeted by bertwg97 bertiededication "she must be some girl to have made you tweet about her"

17hours ago:

bertwg97 "Should I call her? Guys help me!"

The top of his timeline consisted of retweets of yes's and no's

It looked like more yes's to me than no's.

But I never got a call.

I closed my laptop in depression and wobbled downstairs.

My mum seemed unbearably smiley with her coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other.

"Frankie darling you're up!" she announced, waving the paper flamboyantly.

"urh yeh", I rubbed my eyes as my wet, straggly hair dripped onto my shoulders.

"Breakfast honey? We've got almost everything. I went shopping this morning."

"I'll just have some cereal please"

She sighs.

"Babes, what's wrong? Is it Mickey? Don't let him get you down ey? He's gone now"

"Yeh it's Mickey" I lie.

"Look, we've got to look into the future now. I've got great plans for us" she declares.

I grab the cereal box "Don't get too ahead of yourself mum." Then start to pour.

"Brighten up will you?" she huffs. "And by the way, there's a message on the answering machine for you. We must've missed it last night whilst going out to get that Chinese takeaway".

I drop the cereal box half way through pouring. "who, who was it?" my voice stutters.

"I don't know, I didn't recognise the voice" she smirked. "Sounded like a boy though"…

I hop off the breakfast bar chair and run to grab the house phone.

Dial voicemail.

*ring.. ring.. ring..*

The voicemail lady speaks. "You have 1 voicemail message. Sent, December 8th at 6:56pm" *Beep*

*cough* "Urh hi" Bertie's voice broadly speaks. "Look Frankie, I'm really sorry about the other day. I know you were really hurt from the morning, even though I couldn't make out what had gone on but I really do care. You have to know that." He clears his throat with a cough again "look, I just want you to know that I've been thinking about you. Well actually I can't _stop_ thinking about you. I really, really, _really_ like you and I don't want what we have to be ruined because of me. I know you were just looking around and I'm sorry for over exaggerating. So yeah, call me back when you get this. *sighs* Thanks".

*beep*

I lock the phone down.

He did call? He _did_ call! Oh my gosh, I have to go and see him!

I didn't care for my dripping hair, just tied it into a messy bun and forced on a cardigan.

"Mum I'm going out" I yell.

"You go get him love" she bellows back.

I laugh to myself. I do love her.

Then slam the door shut.

I'm running once again. Just as yesterday but not in tears this time.

I'm running for love instead.

After a meer 10 minutes, I arrive by his door, sprint up the steps and bang.

My face and body are freezing from the cold air's impact but no coldness will stop me now.

*bang, bang, bang*

Once the third knock had severed, the door suddenly gapes open.

Bertie slouches there in a long blue dressing gown with a tired expression on his face, until he sees me.

"Frankie?" He asks guardedly.

"Oh stop acting so confused you silly poo" I reply with a cheesy grin as wide as his.

Then on that, he runs to me, bare foot, out onto the freezing tiles of his front door and I fall into his arms.

He parks his head on top of mine and berries his arms under my armpits as tears once again fall from my eyes.

But for once, they're of joy.

He senses my coldness and undoes his dressing gown (don't worry, he had pyjama bottoms on) and wraps the outside of it round my body.

I clench onto the bare skin of his back as one of his hands holds my waste and the other wipes away my tears.

Then he looks down at me and kisses my forehead.

"You're amazing you know that?" He remarks.

"You're not too bad yourself" I reply and he sniggers.


	12. Chapter 12

I arrived home later that day after a few hours of bonding with Bertie.

I came through the front door, into the living room and saw my mum perching on her laptop watching "relocation, relocation, relocation".

When she saw me she closed her laptop sceptically quickly.

"Y'alright babes, how did it go?" she asks

"It went well thanks" I reply.

"So, did you smooch him?" she flashes an insolent smile.

"Mum, you're so embarrassing", I started running up the stairs. "And FYI yes I did" I giggle.

….

I surrender downstairs an hour later to find her in the kitchen making din dins.

I check she's not watching me then pop open her laptop hoping it's not something inappropriate.

The screen is still black, then suddenly a bright light lights up the page. I close it in resentment.

I walk over to my mum who's now singing along to capital fm.

"Mum, why were you looking at houses on your laptop?"

She pauses. I turn off the radio…

"Mum, why were you looking at _houses_?" I repeat myself a bit louder.

"Frankie. Don't start this. Please." Her face saddens.

"Just tell me. There's no point in pretending like I never saw it."

-she sighs- "alright, alright. I was looking at houses for us. I just thought that if we could move from this area that everything would go back to normal and we'd be happy."

"What makes you think that I'm not happy mum? In heavens name!" I yell

"Don't raise your voice at me Frankie. I know you're happy but what about Mickey ey? He still lives round here; I don't want the trouble of walking into him, walking into his trap again."

"Mum, no matter what you say, I'm not leaving. Not now. Not ever. I've only just found my way into this school and I have someone who actually cares for me now." I run back upstairs and slam my door shut in fury.

I'm pacing round my room in anger and worry. My hand is shaking as I try to push my hair back into a bun.

Then my phone buzzes, it's a text from unknown.

"Hi, it's Bertie. Your friend Molly gave your number to me. I can't believe we haven't exchanged numbers yet? Haha well anyway, I want to see you. Come over? xxx"

-I sigh- Poor Bertie, I love him so much. If we do leave, it'll break him and me. I don't do long distance relationships.

I didn't want to break the news to him yet. And I still needed mums ultimate approval that we were leaving.

I replied:

"Sorry, can't come over. Tomorrow instead? Love Frankie xxx"

I sent it, frustrated.

I fell on my bed, staring up to the ceiling, phone in hand.

Why can't my life just be happy? Something bad has to happen every time something good does.

My phone buzzed again:

"aw okay, see you tomorrow xxx"

I felt so bad; I've never pushed him away before, cancelled events.

…

*knock knock*

My eyes angrily opened half way to see a dark room.

"Frankie, please talk to me." My mum's voice echoed.

I rolled over to check the time: 9:50pm, I must've fallen asleep.

I groaned, "Fine come in".

She hobbled in, closing the door behind and sat on the edge of my bed.

I heaved myself up using my elbows.

"Look I'm so sorry love. I know you were getting along so well here and I really don't want to have to do this. But it's for the best."

"Is it, is it really?" I question sarcastically.

She looks down in discontent.

"Hun, I'm not changing my mind. I've found a place already. Just on the edge of Essex. It's about 2 hours away so you could still see your friends, just not as often as usual."

I huff in disbelief.

"It's proper nice" she continues "3 bedrooms, massive kitchen, big garden.." "Thought we could get a dog, so he could roam around all the space we'd have".

I stared at her with sadness then rolled over onto my side.

"I'm sorry sweetie". She leaves my room.

Then I fall asleep again.

….

I'm getting ready to go see Bertie.

I don't know what to wear, something bright to make me look happy? Or something dull to amplify my mood?

I settled for a casual pair of leggings, white flowy top and jean jacket.

I crept out of the house, trying not to get my mums attention in case she asked questions.

This time I was walking to his house. I had never got the bus to his before. My mood was always somewhere else.

I braced myself before the knock of his door.

Calm down Frankie, act happy.

*knock, knock*

Within seconds he opened the door.

My heart smiled because I had generally missed him so much.

And to my surprise, his fashion choice for today was rather "dashing".

A little short sleeved top from topman, some knee high chinos and his hair looked absolutely ostentatious.

I just wanted to have him forever, if only it was that easy.

He smiled at me then. His smile was so attractive.

Then welcomed me into his home.

I walked ahead, into his kitchen as the open door suggested he had come from there.

"Hey Frankie" he yelled from behind me.

I turned around to be embraced by a pair of soft, silky lips on mine. His hands round my waste and mine round his neck. One fiddling with his hair.

Our lips parted and we looked into each other's eyes, still holding each other.

"I missed you" he spoke with an erotic smile.

My head fell into his chest, still holding his neck.

"Babe, what's wrong?" his voice sounding worried.

When I looked back up at him, he was staring at me perturbed. I could tell he knew it wasn't good news.

"Well" I looked away then back into his eyes. "I'm moving. To Essex".


	13. Chapter 13

"To, to Essex?" he moans, on the edge of tears.

I let go of him then look to my feet.

I explained to him my mum's concept and of how I couldn't fight her off the idea.

He started to tear up.

I could see his eyes were watery, him biting his bottom lip to try and anguish them off.

He was also staring at the floor now, he looked so uncomfortable.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" I ask with abhorrence.

He looks into my eyes then grabs me close to him, my head resting on his body.

"No, of course not. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, my girlfriend. Before you leave." He kisses my forehead. "It'll work out. Don't you worry."

"Come on, let's make the most of this day".

He throws me a black Burberry coat of his sisters and gets his own Barbers jacket then takes my hand and we spew out the door.

….

I held his hand all through the tube journey.

We pulled faces at each other through the reflective window opposite us.

Then before long, he dragged me off the tube and out into the open.

The freezing air and wind bolted our poor faces but he just pulled me closer, rubbing my shoulders.

We walked a little, through the mid December crowds of central London, hand in hand, talking about the future.

Then we turned the corner of London Bridge and into the open where a queue was forming.

"What's this?" I ask with laughter

"Do you like ice-skating?" he questions broadly.

"Oh Bertie! I love it", we look into each other's eyes and he pecks me on the cheek.

He buys our tickets and we queue up inside, grabbing a fresh pair of skates each.

I don't know how, but he looked so attractive in his skates, hobbling along the floor in them, teasing me to hurry up.

Eventually I joined him and we were let out onto the smoothly grated ice.

I squeezed his hand, tight in horror of falling over on the first step but I think he was just as scared as me.

We laughed at each other's failure, never deserting each other's palms until Bertie cheekily let go, leaving me abandoned, in the middle of the ice.

He wobble-glided to the each, laughing at me as he went.

Eventually he got the side so I courageously attempted to catch him up, I was getting the hang of it but seemed to be going too fast for comfort then bashed into him at full power causing us both to topple onto the piercing ice in pain.

I was on top of him, staring down in shame until we both burst into laughter and he kissed me, passionately, me still heavily on top of him.

We called it a day then and he dragged me to another place in secret yet again.

We came to an exit by the Thames next to a little grassy area and he put a finger to his lips in a way to hush me.

We were running down a cobbled alley way, with little cottages each side of us. They were beautiful, flowers draped over the walls, seasoned as if it were spring, not winter.

My face light up and then we came to an end.

There was a tiny black iron gate with tulips winding round it.

By now it was about 4 so the sun had created a pale orangey pink sky.

Bertie fiddled with its lock and we headed in, closing the gate behind him.

I was welcomed by the most beautiful little garden, about the length and width of the inside of a bus.

It had brick laid floors, antique wooden fences surrounding the garden, yet again more flowers: Lilly's, roses, daffodils and tulips. They were all crinkled and cold but they looked so picturesque. Then a little trickling stone waterfall at the back, leading its streams in different directions around the garden.

Bertie lead me to a bench perching on the side. There was an engraftment entitled "Daddy Gilberts bench. RIP"

I gasped. This must be his dad's remembrance garden.

"Bertie, it's beautiful"

"Thought you'd like it" he laughs smugly then takes my hand as we sit on the bench.

We sat there for hours, talking and kissing and kissing a little more until some white and pink lights light up the garden one at a time like fireworks. I hadn't realised how dark it had become until they did.

"We better go Bertie" I protested.

"Alright, we'll grab something to eat too."

….

We arrive at my door step, me leaning on my front door eating the last of the chips and Bertie perching right next to me.

"Thankyou for today Bertie, it was amazing"

I feed him the last chip and he bites my finger playfully as I snatch it away.

"I don't want you to leave" he cries.

"Neither do I" I frown at him

We look into each other's eyes. His are just as aqua as the first day I saw him.

"Hey. How about you stay at mine tonight?" He asks uplifting.

"You serious?" I question

"What, don't you want to?"

"No no, I do. It's just, would your mum let you?" I ask

"Of course she would. But I don't need to ask because she's out tonight, not coming back until tomorrow evening so I can sneak you out early if you're so worried." He teases

I smack him playfully. "Alright, let me get my stuff, don't come in though because my mum might not let me if she knows you're a boy." I grin.

….

We enter his house. It's so warm and welcoming.

He pulls my coat off me and places it in the cupboard.

"Would you like a drink?" he questions.

"Well you could make me a cuppa tea if you love me that much?"

He smiles at me mischievously and kisses my cheek.

"You can go to my room, I'll bring it up"

….

Here we are again, in Berties room.

Better not go snooping through his stuff again.

I have some time to think so perch my bottom on his bed and just admire my life right now.

I'm still devastated about leaving but I have to come to terms with it.

I then realise I hadn't even told Molly and Becca yet.

Text to Molly & Becca: "Hey it's Frankie! Long-time no see, we need a catchup. How about Starbucks tomorrow at 3? Lots of love xx"

They both reply with a yes as Bertie comes through with a tray of two mugs, some biscuits and DVD's.

"Oh you spoil me you know" I tease.

"That's what a boyfriend is for" he smiles.

….

We both get into our pyjamas, him in boxers and a shirt, me in my bra and shorts. I know it was a bit revealing, but I felt comfortable around him.

We've been snuggling up to each other in his bed for 2 hours now, watching The Notebook.

He said he knew I'd like it, even though it wasn't his type of movie. I loved him for that.

As it ended I perched up to go get some tissues to wipe my eyes but before I could get up, his strong, charming hands grabbed my waste and pulled me into him.

"Where're you going missy?"

I laugh, "To wipe my eyes. I've got to stop crying in front of you yaknow."

His thumbs wipe the under of my eyes then they move down to my cheeks and he pulls my face towards him in for a kiss, his tongue entering my mouth and our bodies closely connecting.

By the end of it, I'm on top of him, staring into his eyes once again.

He holds me closely and then kisses me again passionately.

This time his hands are fiddling with the back of my bra. He manages to undo it.

I'm shocked but I sort of don't mind. It feels right. He pulls it off gently, letting my chest hang out.

Now I start to fiddle with his shirt and he helps me pull it off, over his head.

I kiss his neck and he starts to pull off my shorts to reveal some knickers.

I'm lying on his only-boxer body, topless, in just nickers.

He is lanky but his chest area is broad and comforting.

"Are we really going to do this?" he speaks.

"If you want to." I reply.

"I don't want to force you into anything Frankie"

"You're not. I want to do this."

He smiles at me; he pecks me on the cheek.

"We better use protection" then he hops off the bed, revealing a perk bum through boxers and heads into his en-suite.

I swerve round and lie on my back.

Were we really going to do this? I wanted to, but I just wasn't sure if it was going to be okay.

We'd been together for at least 3 months now and we were both legal. I suppose this would be a good way to express my love for him.

He came back with a condom rapper.

"Are you really sure Frankie?" he asks again,

"Yes, I'm sure."

He places the condom on the bed, staring at me with his succulent eyes, then his hands travel down to his boxers and he slowly takes them off.

I can't help but stare. His mister hangs there in all its glory.

He takes the condom and turns around to put it on.

I kneel up on the bed and he joins me, he helps to take my knickers off, revealing all.

We hold each other and passionately kiss until we lay down.

He places the covers over us and turns the lamp off.

It's dark but light enough to see his golden hair and face.

I'm lying under him on my back, he's perching himself up leaning over me, kissing my neck.

"You ready?" he whispers into my ear.

"I nod, and then hold onto his back"

He enters me.

….

It hurts, quite a lot. But he's being gentle and cautious.

Then after a while, the pain settles down and it starts to feel nice.

Really nice. Each thrust is powerful and I've never felt so close to someone in my whole life.

He looks at me and kisses my lips softly.

Before long, we both climax and it ends. I kiss him lovingly as he pulls out and I fall asleep, full of content, in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

I roll over to be blocked by a body, it surprises me at first until I realise that it's Bertie.

I open my eyes, wide as ever, realising what we had done last night.

My heart shuddered, I had never felt so in love with someone in my life. I stare at Bertie, with loving eyes and smile to myself.

He must've sensed my stare as he then awoke from dreamland and turned to look at me, then smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you in pain?" he asks sympathetically

"No, I feel amazing" I reply.

He grins at me again and I sink into his arms, my head leaning on his shoulder.

"I had never felt so close and in love with someone as I did last night with you" Bertie speaks up.

I look up at him and smile then peck a kiss on his bare chest.

He grabs me then and we roll over and fight playfully until falling off the bed in laughter and I realised I was only in my bra and knickers which felt a bit awkward so stood up.

But he grabbed my waste and pulled me in close caressing my back with his robust hands.

I just wanted to express all my feelings for him and make love to him more and more.

We kissed intensely again until I broke it realising I was meant to be meeting Becca and Molly.

"Bertie, I have to go, I'm meeting Bec and Molly to talk about me moving."

"ugh, must you leave me?" he kisses my cheek and neck passionately.

I laugh and escape his lips, "I'll see you later" then flash a sensual smile and throw on yesterday's clothes.

As I'm about the open the front door, Bertie's hands find my body again as he hugs me from behind, pelting the right side of my face with even more kisses. "See you later" he says and lets me go.

…..

I burst into Starbucks quenching a Frappuccino then take a seat by some leather chairs next to a street facing window.

Not long after, an unbearably blonde Molly and ravishing Becca enter with wide grins.

I stand up and run to them with open arms.

"Ah Frankie you're glowing, my god!" Molly announces.

"You can talk, your hair is amazeballs" I reply.

We all laugh.

"Well anyway, how are you" Becca asks as we take our seats.

"I'm actually brilliant, but guys I'm so sorry I haven't been around recently, like we've got a lot to catch up on"

They look at each other with cheeky expressions, "you don't have to apologise, Bertie is some catch babe" Molly says.

*cough* "yeh, he's amazing" I say with awkwardness.

"Frankie... what's with the awkward face?" Becca asks as they both lean forwards in suspicion.

"Nothing, no it's nothing"

"Babe, tell us. We're your best friends" Becca outstands.

"Well. We kinda…" I look to my knees "we kinda…"

"YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?" interrupts Molly.

"Molly shusssh!" I demand.

"Shit gal. What? When?" Asks Becca.

"Last night…" I reply sheepishly.

There's a silence.

"Damn girl. Did it hurt?" Molly asks.

"Well yeh of course" I look around. "But I gotta say it felt fucking good" We all giggled theatrically.

"But in all seriousness, I didn't want to meet you guys to say this. There's something bigger"

They look at me cautiously.

"Well, you know I told you about Mickey and mum?" They nod. "Well my mum is really over dramatic and worried and she really wants to move. To Essex. We're leaving next month."

They look at me with horror and Becca starts to have tears rolling.

I join their side of the seats and give them both big hugs to snap them out of speechless-ness.

"You can still come to visit, don't worry honeys."

"And we can go hunt down some proper nosher Essex boys, alright?"

They form teary smiles as we laugh together.

...

We spent a couple hours together then, bonding and gossiping.

Making arrangements of us meeting up whilst I was in Essex and such. I really loved them. Wish I could just pack them up with me as I'm pretty sure I won't find any girls like them in Essex. –Sad face-

…

That's it. The last of my stuff, packed up.

I seal the box with strong tape and hurl it to the front door with the rest of them.

The front door opens then and Bertie slanders in looking rather distressed. He frowns then we run into each other's arms.

Here come the tears again.

"You've got to stop crying in front of me you know" he teases.

"But this may be the last time I ever cry in front of you"

I hear him sobbing. "I'm going to miss you so much Frankie Anne Daytor"

"I'm going to miss you too Bertie William Gilbert"

He kisses me on the forehead and I close my eyes as a tear falls.

-enter sad movie music-

"Alright Franks, we've got to go." My mum bashfully enters.

Bertie lets go of me, still holding my hand.

He helps load the truck with our boxes until they're all on.

He opens the car door for me and we kiss for the last time, mournful yet passionate.

"I love you" I say.

He mimes "I love you too" trying not to cry.

The door closes and the car starts to move away, away from the door, away from my perfect London life and away from a saddened, deserted Bertie.

His aqua blue eyes, the ones that I met with the day I first time I saw him watch me as I leave.

It was the last time I'd ever see that tall, broad, dirty blonde, windswept, handsome, rigid, blue eyed hunk of a man. The last time ever.

Goodbye Bertie. I'll miss you.

….

**Hey guys, sorry to leave you with that depressing ending of a story. **

**But seriously thankyou for reading along with me this far and being so supportive and nice with your comments.**

**If you have actually read up to here, feel free to tell me how you found it and stuff, don't be afraid haha.**

**And if you want, I'll do a sequel of her life in Essex, there may be less Bertie but I'll make sure he turns up somehow.**

**So yeh tell me how you found it and any improvements etc and if you'd like me to do a sequel then tell me but it won't be for a while as I'm on a 3 week holiday from Saturday.**

**Thankyou guys! See you soon.**


End file.
